Breakdown High Wave
|Romaji = Bureikudaunhaiu~ēbu|Other Names = Boiling Tears of the lazy demon|Type = Sacred Gear|Forms = Cooldown Midnight Moon(Balance Breaker) Great Vanishing Wave(Sub-species)|Abilities = Hot Spring Water Manipulation|Wielder(s) = Kazan Hoshimiya}}Breakdown High Wave( ), also known as the "Boiling Tears of the Lazy Demon", is a High-tier Sacred Gear wielded by Kazan Hoshimiya from the student council, introduced in Volume 7 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A support-type of Sacred Gear, it has the ability to create and manipulate hot spring water. Summary Breakdown High Wave was introduced in Volume 7, during the climax of the "Seven mysterious Wonders of Kuoh academy" Arc. Surrounded by angry amazons and unable to use his Boosted Gear, Ichijou was saved by his senior and vice-president of the student council Kazan Hoshimiya and his sacred gear, Breakdown High Wave, which created a wall of vapor around the area so they could unleash their full strength while also hiding their presence from common view. The Sacred Gear makes it's return in the "Devil/Vampire Peace Conference" arc, during Kazan and Ichijou's spar in the Underworld and the eponymous meeting. Appearance Breakdown High Wave takes the form of a hard and simple, if not unusually large, wooden rowboat paddle, with Kazan's name written on the blade, which is smooth and retangular. The water it produces, since is therapeutic hot spring water, is slightly tinted in green due to the levels of minerals in it. Abilities Much more like Incinerate Anthem and [[Zephyr Shift|'Zephyr Shift']], Breakdown High Wave has the ability to create and control an element of nature, in it's case, hot spring waters, which temperature and features can be controled by the user's will, and as such, can be used both offensively or supportively. The amount of water produced is only limited to the user's stamina and energy and, if fully mastered, it has the potential to drown an entire nation. Since the water is created from sacred gear, any form of water-based spells will be rended useless against it. Weakness The water Breakdown High Wave creates, despite having really high vaporation point, is still vulnerable against fire-based spells, which can evaporate it and be rended useless for use. Since the creation and control of water are dependable of the user's stamina and concentration, it's mastery requires a balance between these two elements, which can be both exhausting and distracting. It is also important to note that allies, enemies and the user itself are vulnerable to any effects of the Sacred Gear. Bhw1.jpg|The Ability to heal allies... Bhw2.jpg|And boil enemies alive. Forms In it's default form, Breakdown High Wave produces hot spring waters from it's blade with the user's command, and he or she can control the temperature and attributes of it at will. The Sacred Gear can either heal and sooth allies or boil enemies alive with it's high temperature waters, having no discernment between either of them and, as such, taking the risk of healing enemies and harm allies when not fully mastered. Great Vanishing Wave Great Vanishing Wave( ), also known as Lazy Demon Shockwave, is Kazan's subspecies of Balance Breaker of Breakdown High Wave, in which he touches the blade of his paddle on the ground and from the creates a giant tsunami of Hot Waters, which attributes are decided by the user, and can either heal or boil alive a great number of people in a larger area. The water it produces, however, is easier to evaporate, and once in contact with the air for too long or under the user's command, it'll easily become vapor. Such vapor, additionally, has a special effect to totally cover the presence of the ones hidden within. Cooldown Midnight Moon Spring.jpg|The world of Hot springs. Hotspring.jpg|A lava hotspring pond Cooldown Midnight Moon( ), also known as Ocean of Heaven and Hell, it's Breakdown High Wave's Balance Breaker. Tapping the opposite tip of the paddle, Kazan can create a pocket dimension with the image of a mountain filled with several large pools of water and trap both allies and enemies in there. Once in there, Kazan has total control over the temperature and attributes for each pond of hot spring water and he can change it at will, the waters reaching such intense temperatures that they can burn full-fleshed dragons and melt a Scale Mail armor. The ones trapped in there can only escape by either killing the user or Kazan running out of energy and focus to control it. Trivia * The Sacred Gear is heavily based on the character Tenjirou Kirinji from Bleach. * According to the database, once a new user wields it, Breakdown High Wave changes the name on the blade to the New User's. * All of the forms of the Sacred Gear are named after Japanese poems. * The effects of the water apparently can also reach beasts which are sealed inside Sacred Gears, since Ddraig was able to feel the soothing and healing powers through Ichijou. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items